


Other Threads in the Weave

by Jory0994, Red_Cheshire, SerenityHarkness



Series: There Are More Things.... [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/pseuds/SerenityHarkness
Summary: The sudden disappearance of the Scourge and the sudden Change of those afflicted, previously cured by the Oracle or not, sent shock waves through Eosen society. These are a few of the affects from different points of view.





	1. Chapter 1

**serenityharkness** posted:

 

Hey everyone! So I know this isn’t my normal type of post but well with all the changes happening I needed to vent and also figured I could help get advice for others at the same time!…And by others I may mean me. Like HOW does everybody keep from scratching their phone screen. I have scratched my phone three times today alone. Also I may have…accidentally shredded the sleeve of one of my performance outfits…..If any other crafters out there have some advice I would appreciate it. Also can we all agree that sunbeams are now the worst thing EVER? It was difficult to not curl up in a sunbeam and nap before but I _did not know true pain_ until I was trying to resist doing so after I started changing. Cat instincts are real and here to stay and very difficult to deal with. I want to nap so much guys. _So much_. Also……does anyone else have the urge to just…..take home interesting people? Or is that just me? And…does anyone have tips on not constantly getting distracted by their own tail…because I keep distracted…by my tail. And does anyone have help with the sensory input because I may have gotten fixated on the shiny bits of my next costume…and just sat there for about an hour. Or tips on how to keep from climbing everything…..I have all the urges to be the tallest person in the room and I am nowhere near that and I keep ending up on the top of things I shouldn’t *be on*…or being given odd looks when I stare at things like the cabinet for too long. Also does anyone else keep…hiding when thunder storms happen or is that just me as well? They scared me before but now I guess it’s they’re so much louder now? I can hear them from SOOOOOO much farther off now and I Do Not Like It.

Alright anyway! Like I said if anyone has advice send it in. And don’t forget my Q&A coming up this Friday! Send your questions in through my blog here on Tonblr, my Kwetter @StellaSings, and my Youview Stella Moon and I’ll be choosing the best ones to answer. And of course the video for my newest song comes out next Thursday so keep an eye out! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**starofthemourning** posted:

 

So! anyone that follows me knows that I have younger siblings. and I spend a lot of time complaining about my moms small ~~rats~~ dogs. Most of you also know about the road trip from hell a few years ago, when the whole damn family got the scourge and jumped the border to get to the Oracle.

So it should come as no surprise that the entire family got hit with those changes. Which on one hand, my mom can't really complain about me falling asleep in weird places anymore, on the OTHER hand, small yappy dogs and brand new predatory instincts do not mix.

The dog is fine but, uh not happy. I managed to stop at just pouncing on it, but I nearly ate the stupid thing. Is anyone else having a problem with the hunting instincts? I'm not sure about heading of to collage in Altissa without getting a handle on them. Any tips?

In other news I have finally had my revenge on my brother for the Peanut butter thing.

If you are having problems with Changed siblings? _Lazar pointers._

Anyway I'll have more later, right now i'm gonna go test my claws on Lovers Jump. Wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

**You are watching Youview channel: _Steppes of Paper_**

[As the video begins to play it shows the host of the channel appears in the middle of the screen, she is a young Changed woman with dyed green hair and off-white feline ears.]

Hello, my darlings - Mariska here. As you can see this video is a lot shorter than most as it's an update for Steppes of Paper and a teaser for my next episode. I know my next video was meant to discuss the use of time travel as a plot device in the Chevaliers series, but it has been postponed due to recent events.

[Her ears fold back slightly as she tugs her bottom lip with her teeth for a moment.]

Recent events specifically being the Change which many people have experienced, my brother and I included. As such, I'll be postponing the planned video and instead we'll be having a guest episode where we discuss both the outwardly visible and less tangible effects we're aware of so far.

I'll also be including an analysis of classical representation of Changed-like persons in mythology and modern media such as the miqo'te in the Parzifal and a more well known interpretation of non-daemonic nonhumans featured in the Anteruinam Chronicles.

[She waves one clawed hand in a flared circle as if rolling her thoughts from one to the next, her ears moving in response to the shift in her attention.]

In the mean time Andras and I will be sharing our notes with other Changed both locally and otherwise through the wonders of the internet, including on finding out where to buy open-toed shoes since dancer's footwraps and going barefoot really aren't going to cut it all the time considering that broken glass and the weather are still things that exist.

[The video ends.]


End file.
